dylaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Darrian Karlin
Darrian Karlin 'is an alminiri of notorious reputation and protagonist in several stories including ''Thirteen Bells and the ''Embers' War Saga''. He's a survivor of the Ashen Holocaust, the Thirteen Bells tragedy, and many other encounters with Divinity. After the death of Ellaria he began a long solitary isolation through the agency he helped create. It is often cited that Darrian's main goal is continuing her legacy. Known for his skills in combat and destructive power both physical and using his forge magic Darrian admit to being only the eighth strongest alminiri. His signature abilities revolve around the use of gauntlets which are crafted on the spot to replace the organic material of his hands and arms. Through these gauntlets he's able to configure them into such things as armoured fists, a small wrist cannon, or rewire the internal mechanics to function like a gun. When it comes to his fellow alminiri he shares a respectful, and often warm relationship with them. Except for his brother Viktor Krieg whom he banished from Haven during the Thirteen Bells tragedy. History '''Early Years: Darrian was born the second son of Giton and Fwayli, on the 3rd of Kaytil. Since he was one of the few fortunate groups to be born before the holocaust were decreed in 10908, Darrian enjoyed the tenuous peace of being in the presence of his greater family. It was discovered rather quickly that he had an amazing sense of memory, able to recount even small details. One of his greatest memories is that of Giton. While The Blackwing Knights was in its infancy, Darrian wanted to join but was refused on the grounds he wasn't strong enough. So Giton took Darrian aside and asked his son why he wanted to be a knight. Darrian replied "because a knight has the power to protect people". The Ashen Holocaust: When the hunts broke out he found himself allied with Krieg and his younger brother Vallian. The three became increasingly skilled at evading the would-be dragon hunters by utilizing the earth magic of Krieg and Vallian to conceal their hiding spots. Eventually the three happened upon Ellaria and Sarah, forming a close friendship that persisted for thousands of years. After Vallian was killed Darrian felt the need to protect the remaining members of the group, so that they might not be reduced to just memories. Meeting Cassandra: In the year 16829 Darrian went on a escort mission. He was supposed to meet Sylis and acquire information but got waylaid in The Whispers. He happened upon a young kesslan from the Shardfang pack named Cassandra, she explained that her father wanted to marry her off and she refused and so ran away. Wishing to respect the girl's wishes he helped her in escaping only to eventually be tracked by one of her suitors while they made camp one night. While Darrian slept they kidnapped Cassandra in the night. Fearing for the girl, Darrian figured since he knew where they were heading he would race them there and succeeded. Lying in wait as a guest of the pack, Darrian confronted the kid nappers, and then the girl's father Jorryn. He refused his stance so Darrian offered to challenge the suitor for right over the girl. They agreed on a contest of strength with Darrian prohibited from weapons or magic. Notable Battles *Fall of the Thriteen (Thirteen Bells): *Darrian vs Gola (Sands of Memory): *Darrian vs Krieg (Sands of Memory): *Darrian vs Veriel (Sands of Memory): Magic and Fighting Style Darrian uses a style of fighting knowing as Augmentation where he reforms and enhances his physical skills to carry out attacks. It is mentioned that Darrian has been studying the abilities of other alminiri and adapting those skills into his own. For example: * Combustion Forged is based off Mivius's Ignition. * Giga Forged is based off Gola's Terraform. * Forge Shotgun is based off Victoria's journal schematics. * Reich taught Darrian all his ranged attacks such as Forge Cannon and Heavy Cannon. As a fighter Darrian typically chooses to be adaptive to the setting although he leans more towards brute strength. In all his battles he begins with an ability named Gauntlets in which he coats both arms up to the elbow in metal and armours them significantly. Darrian bases almost all abilities from his gauntlets and they are known to change to reflect what the battle asks for. Relics: Irium Meir: Darrian's weapon relics come in the form of two splinters embedded in the backs of each hand. When deactivated they appear as two silver shards that emit a pale green glow. When activated the contents of the shards expand outwards and cover from finger tip to elbow forming mechanical gauntlets which he can augment further with forge magic.The word 'irium meir' is baelic for 'We Remember'. Thirteen Bells Sands of Memory